A Day in the Life of the Rescue:Special Ops team!
by AsandCastle103
Summary: i suck at summaries but this is Mature rated. Hope u enjoy!
1. Memories

Chapter 1

When Lara Knight first walked in the door of the Rescue Special Operations headquarters, she was greeted with 5 smiling faces. The boss, Michelle, Vince, team leader Dean, Dean's brother Chase & Jordan.

"**Lara, this is Vince, Dean, Chase & Jordan." Said Michelle, as she pointed to all of them.**

"**Guys, this is Lara, she will be joining Rescue today and will continue from here on in." Michelle continued.**

…

**All of a sudden Lara was disturbed from her memory by a loud bang, it was Dean, Chase had unscrewed some screws in his chair & Dean went to sit down & it collapsed from under him.**

"**Chase, you bloody moron." Dean cursed.**

"**Sorry, couldn't help myself." His brother replied.**

"**You okay, Lara?" Dean asked grabbing another chair & sitting next to her.**

"**Yeah, fine. What about you?" she asked.**

"**I'll be fine once I kill my brother." Dean replied, patting her shoulder.**

"**Dean, Lara. Call out to a car accident on the freeway." Vince said.**

"**Let's go!" Dean said grabbing Lara's jacket & running off with it.**

"**Gallagher, give it back." Lara yelled, as she ran off.**

**(15 mins later)**

"**Rescue portable 1 to base, there was no car accident. It was a hoax. Over." Lara said over the radio.**

**Back at base**

"**A hoax!" Chase exclaimed, as Dean & Lara came running up the stairs.**

"**Gallagher, give it to me!" Lara said, cornering him.**

"**I'd rather not thankyou very much," he replied, as he ran off into the kitchen.**

"**GALLAGHER!" Lara yelled, as she walked off to retrieve her radio and jacket.**

"**What, Chase did it not me!" he yelled back as he ran downstairs into the gym.**

"**Yeah, blame it on ya brother!" Chase yelled.**

"**Dean drop the jacket and radio & back away slowly & no one will get hurt," Lara said slowly.**

"**All right, all right. NEVER!" Dean yelled as he ran & then tripped over a dumbbell.**

"**Karma! Thanks for my jacket, my radio and unfortunately your radio." She said as she walked off to put the stuff on her desk and sat down to do paperwork.**

**5 mins later**

**Dean came walking into the office.**

"**Finally got off the floor did ya?" Jordan asked sarcastically.**

**Lara laughed at that point.**

"**Funny, can I please have my radio back, Lara?" he asked as he sat down at her desk.**

"**Sure." She replied, handing it to him.**


	2. Stinky Feet

"Dean, where's Lara?" Michelle asked. "I told you to pick her up."

"**Oh shit, I totally forgot, I'll go get her now." He replied.**

"**Too late, she's already here," a voice he only knew so well, said from behind.**

"**She's behind me isn't she?" he asked.**

**Michelle just nodded, as a smile came on her face.**

"**Run, I give you 5 seconds to hide," Lara said, counting slowly.**

**Dean ran off & hid, and Lara knew exactly where he was but wasn't going to waste her energy.**

**Dean was under Lara's desk.**

**Lara went & sat down at her desk then she kicked out one of her legs.**

"**Owww." Dean whimpered, coming out from his hiding spot. "You kicked me in the friggin balls."**

"**Oops sorry. You should know not to hide here." Lara said smiling.**

"**Deano, Lara, if you are up to it, call out to a bushwalk gone wrong." Vince said.**

**30 minutes later**

"**I see how it went wrong." Lara said, trying not to laugh.**

**30 minutes later**

"**Dean, why are you on his side he had his dick stuck under a rock!" Lara said.**

"**Well a guy was apparently pissing & the rock fell…on…to…it. Why is no one listening except for you?" he said, turning back around to Lara, who wasn't there but at her desk instead.**

"**Dean, just finish the report & give me my phone back." Lara said, trying to snatch back her Iphone.**

"**But your's has cool games on it," he whined, but he didn't give it back.**

"**Fine just don't call any random people," she replied.**

"**Sweet." He replied, sitting down and putting his feet on Lara's lap.**

"**Your feet stink, Gallagher!" Lara said, holding her nose.**

"**Smell em'!" he said.**


	3. Scream Like Little Girl

"Deano, Lara. Call out to Mooney Park, a child is stuck in a tree."Vince said.

"On our way." Dean said, as he took off with Lara's jacket. Again.

"Wait everyone this is Heidi-"Michelle started.

_20mins later_

"OKay everyone here-good. As I was saying earlier this is Heidi and hse will be joining Rescue."Michelle said, as everyone debriefed over a beer.

_Next Day_

"Lara, Deano, Jordan, Heidi.I'm trusting that you cna pull off a search and rescue."Michelle said.

_5 hours later_

"Hey Dean." Lara called.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Come look at this."she replied, as she showed him the small spider on her arm.

When he saw it he screamed like a 3-year-old girl and ran and hid behind a tree.

Next day.

"Morning girls. How are you this morning Deanette? I hear that you screamed like a 3 year old girl. Man, Lara wasn't even scared, and it was on her."Vince said, laughing.

"I...uh...umm."Dean stuttered.

_Next Day._

"Morning girls! We have bushwalkers missing in the State forest. Lara, Deanette you guys form Alpha, Jordan Chase and Heidi you form Delta." Vince said, as they all headed off to their respected patrols.

_20 mins later_

"So, do you like you name?"Lara asked to break the awful silence that was creeping her out.

"Funny."he replied sarcastically.

"Suck it up princess-arghhhhh."Lara yelled, as rocks from under her feet fell away.

Dean grabbed her arm just before she called fall down the cliff face.

"You okay?"he asked concern.

"Yeah, i'm alright. Thanks. Deanette."she said walking off.

_That night_

"Come on Chase. Move it or Lara and I will leave without you."Dean yelled from downstairs.

"Hold ya balls."he yelled back.

"He don't own none remember, he lost them when he screamed like a little girl."Lara said, as Chase appeared.

"Yeah, you got a point there."he said, as Lara and him laughed as Dean pouted.


	4. Poker Night

"Hey Chase, you seen Jordan?" Heidi asked.

"Sorry no. Why?" Chase replied.

"Never mind. Personal." she replied, walking off.

"What do you think is going on there?" Chase asked.

"I think I have an idea." Lara said, silently to herself, only it was silent and the whole team heard.

"What?"they all asked, staring at her.

"Ugh. Never mind." She replied, walking off.

"Tell me." Dean said, trailing after her.

"No." She said.

"He is one love sick puppy." Michelle, the station manager to Vince the station coordinator.

"You got that right." he replied, walking off to check the ropes and clean them.

**20 mins later**

"Right, Dean, Lachie and Lara. Car accident. Three trapped. Two adults one child. Let's move." Vince said, giving them the street as they walked out to the patrols.

**At the site**

"Lara, you take the little girl, Lachie you take the mother." Dean said, instructing them what to do. "Oh and Lachie, don't try an hit on the mother or so help me I will hurt you."

"Hahaha." Lara said laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Shut up Lara." Lachie said sulking and swiping at Lara who was now doubled over in laughter.

"Get to work. Come on." Dean urged.

**Back at base**

"Hey guys. I'm having poker night at my place tonight. Anyone coming?" Dean announced.

"I'm game. Nothing to go home to anyway." Lara said, tilting back her head.

"Awww, you all lonesome." Lachie said in a baby voice.

"Shut up Gallagher. I know where you live."Lara said, giving him her famous death stare.

"Ouch, hurtful. Yeah I'm in."Lachie said.

"Awww, you all lonesome." Lara mimicked.

"Hmph." he said.

"Not tonight. Night guys."Michelle and Vince replied.

"Yeah, neither." Jordan and Heidi said at the same time.

"I'm in, I need a night out with the guys anyway." Chase said.

**At Dean's house**

"All right, who knows what is going on between Heidi and Jordan?"Chase asked.

"I don't know. But Lara knows."Dean said, accusingly.

"What. Alright they are secretly dating even though it isn't much of a secret."Lara replied.

"Knew it." Lachie said.

"Did not." Lara replied

"Did too."Lachie retorted.

"Shut your trap Lachie, you knew nothing about it." Lara said, giving him the death stare again.

"Yes maam."Lachie said, shutting up quickly.

Dean and Chase watched in amusement at their bickering and laughed.

Dean then put his cards down. "Read em' an weep." he said, thinking he won.

"Uh, uh. Don't think so Gallagher."Lara said.

"What!"he exclaimed.

"Hahaha. Read em' and weep boys." Lara said, throwing her cards down in triumph.

"Damn it, you always win." Dean said, handing around ice cold beers.

"It is so hot."Lachie said.

"You got that right."Lara said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Finally you two agree on something."Dean said, laughing.

"Shut it. You wanna live to see another day."Lara said, threateningly.

"Ah yeah."he replied.

"Then I suggest you keep your trap shut." Lara said smiling.

They all knew she was joking.

"Grumpy."Lachie said.

"Didn't you hear me before Gallagher."Lara said.

"Sorry."he apologised.

Lachie was new he didn't know that when it is hot you don't mess with the girls.


	5. The Accident

"Good morning everyone."Vince said, handing everyone a coffee one they go in the office.

"What do you want Vince?" Lara asked, sipping her coffee.

"I don't want anything, I want to introduce Jessica Peterson to you."Vince said, acting hurt.

"Hi." Jessica said.

"Jess this is Lara and Heidi, stick by them and you will be okay."Vince said.

"He has a point. You don't wanna hang around Dean, Chase, Lachie and Jordan, because all they care about is their dicks. Trust me. Heidi and I know."Lara said.

"Hey!"Dean exclaimed.

"What, it is true."Lara said.

"Is not."Dean argued

"Is too."Lara argued back.

"Those two will make a cute couple."Heidi said.

"What!"They both exclaimed.

"Nothing."she replied.

"Alright enough chit-chat, call out to a car stuck over a cliff. Lara, Dean, Lachie, Chase and Jess can take this one. Heidi and Jordan my office. NOW!"Michelle said, walking off to her office.

"Uh oh. Busted."Lara whispered to Dean.

"Yeah, number one rule according to Jordan. Don't screw the crew. He broke that on." Dean said, as they all walked to the respected patrols.

**At the site**

"Right Lara, I want you to get in the car and asses the patient after I secure the car. And be bloody careful."Dean said, in an exasperated tone as he secured the car with two ropes, what he didn't know was that the ropes were sabotaged.

"Hey mate, my name's Lara. What's yours?"Lara asked.

"John. Get me out."He yelled.

"Yeah, we will, just calm down."She said.

Then all of a sudden one of the ropes snapped.

"Shit, Lara get out. Now!"Lachie yelled.

"Coming."she replied.

Then all of a sudden the car started sliding down the cliff side.

"Lara..."Dean started before he was cut off with a loud crash.

"NO!" they all yelled.


	6. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rescue Special Ops Team but I made Jessica Peterson up.**

**Continued from the last chapter. The car goes over the edge with Lara and the driver still in it. Will they survive, or will this rescue end in tragedy?**

"Rescue portable one to Rescue portable two. Lara do you copy." Dean said.

"Deano, there is no way that Lara and the driver could have survived that. The car is wreck."Vince said.

"Don't say that. Lara is a fighter."Dean replied

"Mate, I'm sorry, it looks like a body recovery. I know you were her best friend, but I seem like you care more about her more than a mate."Vince said.

"Vince, I love her."Dean replied shortly.

"Ok, I am not gonna judge but you two will make a perfect couple. Just ask her."Vince said, walking over to Lachie.

"Right, Lachie I want you to go down there and tell us what you see."Vince said.

"Gotcha."Lachie replied.

**Down at the car wreck**

"Okay Vince, the driver is deceased but Lara...she has a pulse it is weak and thready. I repeat she has a pulse."Lachie radioed through.

"Copy that Lachie."Vince replied.

"Told you she would make it."Dean said.

"She ain't through the woods yet."He replied, and walked off to Lachie who was bringing up Lara.

"Possible internal bleeding, head lac. No broken bones."Lachie said.

**At the hospital**

"Lara Knight, 29 years old. Pulled from a car wreck. Possible internal bleeding, head lac."The paramedic said.

The team was following closely behind. They had left Vince in the carpark to call Michelle and let her know what is happening.

**At the Gallagher's House**

"Dean, got to sleep already, for my sake and the others."Lachie said, rubbing his head, and looking at the rest of the team who were asleep, waiting on the news of Lara.

"No."was Dean's short reply.

Just then the phone rang.

"Gallagher"he answered.

"Mr Gallagher, Lara has woken up from the anaesthetic and is asking for you."the nurse on the other end said.

"Yeah, okay we are on our way."he replied, hanging u and grabbing his keys. "Wake the others and meet me at the hospital."

**At the hospital**

"Dean, what is going on? Has something happened to Lara?" Heidi asked concerned for her friend.

"She is fine. She has woken up and asking for us."he replied.

"Hey."Lara said, when Dean walked through the door.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked and sat at her feet.

"Better. Wanna get out of this shit hole but."she yelled.

"Well, she must be feeling better."Lachie said as they walked into her room.

"Hahaha."Lara laughed.

"How ya feeling?'he asked.

"Are you deaf or something."she replied.


	7. Ice Bucket

**At the Gallagher's House.**

"Lara, wake up. You go back to work today."Dean said, shaking her shoulders.

"Go away."she mumbled, and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"OI Lachie, get in here. And bring the ice bucket."Dean yelled, smirking.

"You wouldn't?"she said, flipping back the covers to look up at him.

"He would."Chase said, coming to stand in the door, dripping wet.

" I did it to Chasie boy, and I will do it to you Lara."Lachie said, standing in the vacant spot Chase left.

"I'm up."she said, jumping up out of bed, and pushing them out the door.

**At the stationhouse.**

"So Lara, I hear that you nearly got the ice bucket?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. Do you wanna die before your 30th birthday?"she said.

"No."he replied.

"Good, then shut up."she replied, sitting down.

"You got told."Heidi whispered to him.

"Hey Lara, paperwork for you, and some more oh and some more."Vince said, piling it up on her desk.

"Thanks Vince."she replied, staring at the evergrowing pile as if it would magically disappear right in front of them.

"If you keep staring at it, it will never get done."Chase said, laughing.

"Shut up."she replied, throwing a biro at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Morning everyone, we have a callout to the Blue Mountains, where a plane has disappeared in the thick bush. I want you to get there as quick as you can, Vince will go with you to co-ordinate the teams. Lara and I will oversee from here. Well what are you all waiting for. Move."Michelle said, coming out of her office.

**Another short chapter. Sorry. Please review. the next one will be a little longer. :)**


	8. Water Fight and Mystery Gallagher

"Vince when can I go back out on to field. It's been a week."Lara complained, following him.

"You will have to ask Michelle and Dean."Vince replied.

"Your no help."she said, walking off to find Michelle.

"What's up with Lara?" Dean asked.

"She wants to come back onto field work. And I said, ask Michelle and you."Vince replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well let her. You know better than all of us, that you have to make the decision to let her back out or not."Dean replied, sitting down next to his brother.

"Dean has a point Vince. Let her back out onto the field."Chase said.

"Fine."he mumbled before walking off.

"Lara, your back onto field as of tomorrow."Vince said.

"Thanks Vince."she replied, going downstairs.

**An hour later**

"Lara!"Dean yelled up the stairs.

"What!"she yelled back.

"Come here." he replied.

"What do you want Dean?"she asked as she walked downstairs.

"Can you please wash the truck?"he asked.

"Sure."she replied, grabbing a bucket, sponge and turning on her music.

**20 mins later**

"You do realise to do the lights you could have grabbed a ladder." A voice said from below Lara.

"What! Shit!"she said, as she started falling backwards.

The person under her grabbed her and put her on her feet.

"Thanks." she said, turning off her music.

"Your welcome." he replied.

"Lachie, leave Lara alone and go do your paperwork."Dean said, walking out.

"Sorry." he replied, before walking inside.

"You right?" Dean asked Lara.

"Yeah I'm good. Who was that?" she asked, turning to face Dean.

"My younger brother. Lachie." he replied.

" Ahh the other infamous Gallagher brother." she replied, laughing.

"Funny. Have you finished the truck yet?"he asked.

"Yeah, just need to hose something off." she replied, turning on the hose on.

"What?'he asked, before turning back to face.

"This."she replied, turning the hose on Dean.

"You didn't." he said, laughing.

"I did."she replied, knowing he was going to get her somehow.

"Come here."he said, moving towards her, and snatching the hose out of her hand.

"No." she replied, trying to run away, but he was to quick and grabbed her around her waist and pushed her down and turned the hose on her.

Lara laughed.

"What are you two doing?"Chase asked, watching in amusement.

"Getting payback."he replied, letting go of Lara.

"Here you two are going to need these."Chase replied, handing them towels.

"Thanks."they replied, drying off and walking inside, laughing still.


	9. The Date

**1 week later**

"So Lara."Dean said one afternoon.

"Yeah."she replied, brushing her hair.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me one night this week?"he asked, pulling on his shirt.

"What. Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Well yeah."he replied, facing her.

"Sure." she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Very smooth by the way. Very smooth."

**2 days later**

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out."Heidi exclaimed.

"Because I knew you would do this." Lara said, rummaging through her wardrobe.

"How about this dress?"Heidi asked, holding up a black mini dress.

"No. How about this one." Lara said, holding up a strapless white dress with sequins around the waist.

"Perfect. We will leave your hair down. And I will do your make up in a minute. Go get dressed." Heidi said, sending Lara into her bathroom.

**2 mins later**

Lara walked out in the dress.

"Perfect."Heidi said sitting Lara down to do her hair and make up.

**20 mins later**

The doorbel rang.  
>"I'll get!" Heidi said, running downstairs.<p>

"Hey. Lara will be out in a minute." She said, letting him in.

" Thanks." he replied, sitting down.

"I'm just going to go."Heidi said, as she heard Lara's bedroom door open."Bye."

"See ya." he replied.

"Hey."Lara said.

"Hey, you look great, come one. Put this on."He said,putting a blindfold over her eyes.

"Why do I have to wear a stinkin blindfold for."Lara said, as Dean led her out to his car.

"Because where we are going is a surprise.

**20 mins later**

"We're here."He said, taking off her shoes.

"Good. Now can I take this off?" she asked, as he helped her out of the car.

"Yes."he replied, helping her take it off.

"Wow."she replied, turning around to face him.

He smiled. "You like it?" he asked.

"Like it. I love it." she said, kissing him on lips.

"Good." he said, returning her kiss.


	10. Habits of Drowning and Nearly Drowning

**4 months later**

"Dean, get up. We're going to be late!" Lara called from the lounge room.

"Sorry but who's fault was it keeping us up late."he asked, smirking.

"Shut up."she said, grabbing her keys and bag. "Come on."

"Yeah. I'm coming." he said, locking the door behind them.

**At HQ**

"Uh oh. Dean and Lara are going to be late. 5,4,3,2..."Vince said, counting backwards.

"We're here." they said, as they ran through the door.

"Good. Right on time." He said, walking upstairs with smirk.

"That was close." Dean said, kissing Lara on the cheek.

"Eww. Get a room." Lachie said.

"Shut up." Dean said, walking upstairs behind his younger brother.

"Ooh. Touchy."he replied, sitting down at his desk.

"Morning everyone. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that LifeBlood are not being reinstated." Michelle said.

"And what's the bad news?"Jordan asked.

"Did I say bad news? There is none." she said, smiling.

"Funny."Vince said, answering the phone. "Marchello.

"Right, we have a car stuck in a river, we need to get down there pronto. And no Lara you are not going neither is Dean."Vince said, sending them off.

"What! Why?" they exclaimed.

"Because you both have a habit of nearly drowning and drowning you dodos." he replied, handing them a pile of paperwork each.

"Joy." Lara said, sitting down at her desk.

"Exactly."Dean said, agreeing with her.


	11. Relaxing Night In

**At the Gallagher household**

"Alright this quietness is creeping me out." Lara said, as her and Dean snuggled on the couch.

"Sorry. Just thinking." he replied, kissing her head.

"Right." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hop up for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom." Dean said, as Lara sat up.

"Okay." she replied.

**5 mins later**

"God. Guys take longer in the bathroom." Lara muttered to herself, walking towards the bathroom, pulling her robe around her body tightly.

"Lara! Come here!" Dean yelled.

"Coming." she said, opening the door. "What's this?"

"Just get in." he said,nodding towards the bath that was full of water and bubbles that he was laying in.

Lara hopped in and leant against Dean.

"That nice?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mhmm. Very." She said, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

**At Jordan's apartment**

"I'm going to text Lara and see what she is doing tonight." Heidi said, sending a text to Lara.

_H: Hey whatca doin?_

_L: Relaxing. Why?_

_H: Coz I'm so bored._

_L: haha. I'm not._

_H: Doing wat?_

_L: Well just had a bath with Dean, and now lying in bed with him_

_H: Too much info. See you tomorrow._

"So. What was Lara doing?"Jordan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes."he replied, sitting down on the couch with her

"Well she had a relaxing bath with Dean and is now lying in bed with him." Heidi said, snuggling closer to him as a roll of thunder could be heard at a distance.

"Too much information for a girl mate." he said, grimacing trying to get a bed picture out of his head.


	12. Appendacitis

"Oi. CHase get up. We're gonna be late!" Lachie yelled through the house, waking Dean and Lara in the process.

"Shut up will ya Lachie." Lara said, coming out of the bedroom in her robe.

"Sorry." he replied sheepishly, knowing what Lara was like in the morning.

"It's alright. Chase is still asleep." she said, walking into the kitche to find Chase collapsed.

"CHASE!" she yelled,kneeling next to him and checking his pulse.

"Is he alright?" Lachie asked, running into the kitchen and kneeling next to her.

"I think so. He has a pulse." she replied, pulling her mobile out and passing it to Lachie. "Call the ambulance. I'll stay with him till they get here.

"Okay." he replied, dialling Triple Zero.

**At RPA hospital**

"Yeah. I'm looking for Chase Gallagher." Dean said, running up to the Nurses Station.

"Yep. He is in surgery right now, ut you can wait in the waiting room." the nurse replied, smiling at him.

"Why is he in surgery?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Appendacitis." she replied, as he walke doff towards Lara, who was waiting nervously against the wall.

"Hey." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey babe." he replied, kissing her on the lips.

"He'll be alright. He is a Gallagher." she replied, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"Yeah. Your right."he replied, wrapping his arm around her.


	13. Proposal

"Hey, when will Chase be out of surgery?" Lara asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know Lara." he snapped, standing up and walking off.

"Yeah well you don't have to be a jackass about it."she mumbled to herself.

**1 hour later**

"Family of Chase Gallagher." a doctor called.

Lara stood up.

"Where are the others?"the doctor asked.

"They are at the stationhouse waiting for some news. His older brother was here but I don't know where he went." Lara replied.

"Ok. Well Chase is doing good. He will be in the hospital for a couple more nights and then he will be free to go home." he said, before walking off.

"Hey Chase. How you feeling?"Lara asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah alright. Where are the other's?" he asked.

"Working. Don't ask where Dean is." she said, putting her hands up in frustration.

" you called the other's yet?"he asked, facing her.

"Not yet. But I'll ring them now." she said, before hitting speed dial.

"Hey Vince. Yeah Chase is good, he is out of surgery now. Yeah. Have you heard from Dean?" she said.

"No. He should be at the hospital. Try calling him." Vince said, before hanging up.

"Well. Vince doesn't know where your brother is."Lara said, making a sound of frustration.

"Mmm." he said, drifting off to sleep.

Lara left the room quietly and went home.

**At Dean and Lara's**

"Dean are you here."Lara called, walking through the door.

"Yeah." he called from the kitchen walking out.

"Hey. Chase is awake." she said, before putting her handbag down.

"That's good then. You hungry?" he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah." she replied, sitting down at the dinner table which was set for two.

He place a plate of salad in front of her.

"Thanks. What is the occasion?" she asked, as he sat down.

"You'll see."he said, standing up and walking into their bedroom.

"What's that?" Lara asked, as Dean kneeled in front of her.

"Lara. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box.

"Yes." she replied, as he slid the ring on her finger. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you.'' she said.

"I love you too." he replied, sitting down at the table.


	14. Another Proposal

**Next morning**

"Morning guys."Lara called, as she and Dean walked through the doors hand in hand.

"Morning." they called back. Heidi came running over to her.

"Lara. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Heidi said, dragging her away from the others.

"Ok. Whats wrong?" she asked, once they were in the shower room.

"Jordan." she said simply.

"What about him." Lara replied, sitting down next to her.

"Well we have been together for nearly a year and he hasn't proposed yet." she said, looking sadly at the ground.

"Well. Just give the guy some time. He will eventually come around and ask you. Trust me I know." Lara replied, pulling Heidi to her feet.

"How would you know." she mumbled, loud enough for Lara to hear.

"I just do. See." she replied, holding her left hand up.

"Omg. Serious. He finally proposed to you." Heidi screamed, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes."Lara replied, hugging her best friend.

**Later that night**

"Hey Heidi."Jordan called from the kitchen as she walked through the front door.

"Hey. What's cooking?" she asked, as she walked into the candle lit dining room.

"Umm. You'll see. If you will just excuse me for a moment." He said, kissing her cheek and walking off to their bedroom to retrieve something.

"So do you like it?"he asked, as they ate dinner in silence.

"Yeah it's beautiful. What's the occasion?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"This is the occasion."he replied, kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"Jordan."she said.

"Heidi Wilson. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box, to a gorgeous ring with a diamond in the middle. That looked nearly like Lara's engagement ring.

"Yes." she replied, jumping up and hugging him.

"I love you." he said, kissing her.

"I love you too." she replied, returning the kiss.


End file.
